Current biometric monitoring devices make information about bodily processes available to a user through one of the user's senses, in some cases allowing the user to interpret the information and alter his/her activity in order to attain the desired bodily process measurements. These biometric monitoring devices may collect, derive, and provide one or more of the following types of information: heart rate, sweat content, calorie burn, ambulatory speed and/or distance traveled etc. Monitoring a person's physiological characteristics can be used to provide biofeedback about one's physiological state. For example, portable heart rate monitors and other monitoring devices currently include blinking lights or notification sounds or vibrations to alert the user to a particular parameter or end point.